


River's Bridge

by Rihala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Civil War AU, Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rihala/pseuds/Rihala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a really short response to an ask box prompt on Tumblr: Setting: Civil War, Prompt: March, Pairing: Stiles/Danny.</p><p>And yes, the title is a reference to the Battle of River's Bridge, if anyone was wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River's Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waysm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/gifts).



They've already raised their weapons towards the unsuspecting right flank when Danny sees him: a flash of amber beneath a cap of grey, a telltale stumble belying gangly limbs not yet grown. 

Stiles. 

Stiles, who had wept when Danny kissed him goodbye in the muggy heat of South Carolina, who had refused to run away to Annapolis with him because he could not bear to leave his father. Stiles, whose lips used to curl so sweetly whenever Danny tangled their fingers together under the table at Sunday dinner.

Stiles, now a frightened and unwilling soldier boy; arms too thin to even hold a rifle musket steady over the uneven swamp ground surrounding the Salkehatchie.

Danny feels sick, staring at the evidence of his youth that could have been: wasted in favor of years of blood and broken men. He feels like a statue, motionless as he stands knee deep in the freezing swamp water, arms locked and the moisture from his own breath forming crystals on his cheeks and the icy stock of the rifle in his hands.

But his aim never waivers. This war is bigger than the both of them now. This cause is too great to abandon.

“Fire!”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so yeah. Horrible historical inaccuracies probably abound. Don't judge.
> 
> Also reading it over now idk why I'm even posting it, but I am determined! So.


End file.
